whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook
|price = $34.99 PDF: $19.99 }} Hunter: The Vigil Core Rulebook is the corebook for the sixth gaming line in the Chronicles of Darkness, Hunter: The Vigil. It features the basics of hunters, ordinary humans who have charged themselves with protecting the world from the things that go bump in the night. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :A Candle in the Darkness :The scales have fallen from your eyes. A fire is lit: is it a lamp perched over the inscription upon an ancient blade? Or a roaring conflagration consuming the house in which the howling fiends wait? Things will never be the same after this. You’ve set forth on a damning path. Carry the Vigil. Fight back the shadows. :''Hunter: The Vigil includes:'' :* A rulebook for playing hunters, those humans who have seen the truth of the '''World of Darkness' and are spurred to action.'' :* A many-faced Vigil for many types of hunter: characters might choose a path of violence, of investigation, or even of rehabilitation. Decipher mysteries and confront the horrors. :* Provides new player types and antagonists for crossover- intensive chronicles as well as those chronicles focused only on hunters. Flesh Trade, Parts One - Six A Hunter story that appears as a prologue, in-between each chapter, and as an epilogue. Introduction The theme, mood, inspirations, and lexicon for Hunter: The Vigil unveiled. Chapter One: Shadows Cast by Firelight An introduction to hunters and hunter society, including details on cells, compacts, and conspiracies, as well as how they interact and who they fight. Chapter Two: Character Creation How to make a hunter from scratch. Chapter Three: Hunter Organizaitons The major factions of Hunter, including the Endowments granted to conspiracies, and a handy guide to creating your own compacts, conspiracies, and endowments. Chapter Four: Special Rules and Systems The rules and regulations for playing hunter, including guides on how ordinary humans can confront supernatural creatures without being torn to bits and some handy hunter's helpers. Chapter Five: Storytelling Creating campaigns, enemies, and other ways to put a hunter through the wringer. Appendix One: Morality and the Vigil How effects such as Morality, Virtues, Vices, and other stats can differ slightly between an ordinary human and a hunter. Appendix Two: Philadelphia, Monster Hunting in the City of Brotherly Love Introducing Hunter's "hometown" and the creepy critters and places that lurk within. Background Information Hunter: The Vigil was officially announced on January 2, 2008 and released on August 14, 2008, when the sponsors for the second Free RPG Day were announced. The first hints of the new game line came in the Changeling: The Lost core book. At the back of the book was a word search, and after finding all the words and removing several Xs, all that was left was a cryptic message: thehuntersarrivetwothousandeight. Memorable Quotes Characters *Ambrogio Baudolino, founder of Malleus Maleficarum. *Holly Ramirez, founder of The Union. *Jean-Pierre Brattel, founder of Null Mysteriis *Jim Harrison, founder of Network Zero. *The Lucifuge, founder of the conspiracy that bears her name. *Marcus McDonald Ogilvy, founder of Ashwood Abbey. References Cell, Compact, Conspiracy, Endowment, Hunter (CofD), Tier Category:Hunter: The Vigil books Category:2008 releases